


Holidays

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Food Sex, M/M, Spanking, Trans Character, smothering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy and his Master enjoy the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays

The candy cane trails across my lips and I open them eagerly, sucking the tip into my mouth.  
"Ready for this, puppy?"  
"Yes Sir!" I answer, grinning up at him.  
"Good boy," he murmurs. "Gonna make you all pretty, puppy."  
"Really?"  
"Oh yes. Close your eyes."  
I obey immediately, shivering as I feel him peel off my clothes. "Lift your arms," he says, pulling my shirt off. "And your hips." He slides my jeans down to my ankles and I smile at him, biting my lip, clad only in increasingly damp briefs-and, of course, my collar.  
"Such a handsome puppy I have," he whispers, straddling me, his hard heavy cock pressing against my face. "And he's gonna love my hard cock against his face, isn't he?"  
I nod, the musky rich scent of his crotch making me dizzy and I rub my face against his boxer-clad cock, relishing the growing wet spot on the front. "Mmm, y-yes Sir. I love it, Sir, love having your cock shoved in my face, love having your musky wonderful scent filling my lungs, love it love it, love it," I mumble against him, sliding my face down to burrow against his heavy balls, reaching my tongue out and licking the fabric. He shudders and chuckles against me.  
"Mmm, eager puppy, aren't you? Just love sucking my cock, don't you? Well I've got a surprise for you. A little holiday present for my perfect sweet puppy."  
"Really?"  
"Mmmhm. Arms behind your back." I listen, feeling him rustle around behind me and a cool wet presence at the curve of my ass.  
"Sir? What are you doing?"  
He hums, stroking my back and slipping my briefs off. "Just getting your present ready, puppy. I know how much you like having your greedy holes filled." He rummages around some more, my hands tightly bound behind me and I crane my neck around, watching him pull out a rather large glistening carrot. My eyes widen and I grin in excitement.  
"You really think I can take all that Sir?"  
He catches my eyes and grins back wickedly. "You can take all of me, puppy, so I know you can take as much of this as I can shove into your needy little hole. Now turn back around."  
I do, trembling slightly in anticipation as I feel the cold tip touching my ass. He strokes the small of my back, pressing a quick kiss to it. "Relax, puppy. It's not even in yet. And when it's in you won't need to worry about it again because it's staying in there until I pull it out. Or make you eat it."  
I groan, listening to him. "Oh please Sir."  
"Here it comes, puppy." I can feel a good couple of inches slide into me and I yelp softly, backing into the carrot eagerly. "More, Sir, more, please."  
"Easy, easy," he murmurs, a warm heavy hand on my back, steadying as he slides more inside me, the carrot filling me nearly completely. "Almost there, puppy."  
I let out a moan, dripping down there as he finishes sliding in most of the carrot, leaving enough out that he can pull it out if need be.  
"There we go, puppy," he says, running a hand up my back and letting it rest at the nape of my neck. "Such a good boy you've been, taking all that inside you. Mmm, it gets me so hard just remembering it." He moves from behind me, his throbbing erection swaying before me and a thin line of drool escapes my mouth.  
"It does, Sir?"  
He chuckles, watching me staring at him. "Oh yes. You want to taste?"  
I nod eagerly, gingerly crawling over, each step lightly jostling the enormous carrot inside me and sending small waves of pleasure through me.  
"Come on then," he murmurs, rolling back his foreskin and exposing his swollen dripping head, a hand wrapped loosely around his base.  
I hum happily, pressing a kiss to the head before licking up the shaft, placing my lips over it and dragging my tongue against the warm flesh.  
He lets out a low groan, his hips thrusting a little and his other hand tangles in my hair.  
"Nnn, good boy, puppy. You know exactly how to push all my buttons, don't you?"  
I pull off and grin at him. "You know to push all my but-"  
He jerks my head up, eliciting a low gasp. "Did I say you could talk?"  
"N-no, Sir," I answer, staring at him with wide eyes.  
"Then get back to my cock." A low snarl and he shoves me back down, a smear of precome getting on my cheek and I open my mouth back up, sucking the head into my mouth.  
"Much better."  
I swallow around him, my eyes closed in pleasure as I continued to suck his cock, drool running down my chin and he thrusts into my mouth again and again.  
"Such a good puppy, sucking my cock. Want to see how much of your pretty mouth we can fill?" His hand reaches down and strokes my back, stopping just above the cleft of my ass and he wiggles the carrot around, grinning.  
I moan around him, even more of his hard cock sliding into my mouth.  
"I'll take that as a yes," he says, leaning back and thrusting again into my mouth. "You just lie back and take it like a good boy. Let me fuck your pretty mouth until I come on you and coat your skin with my mark."  
I whine a little, shaking my head.  
"No? Oh no that's right, I forget my puppy just loves to swallow my come, doesn't he? Well, if he keeps up the sucking, he's definitely going to be getting some of his Master's come to swallow."  
I squirm in pleasure, nodding around his cock. He takes a handful of my hair, holding me steady as he thrusts into my mouth, finally coming, sending spurt after spurt of hot come against my tongue and I eagerly swallow it, my ass clenching around the carrot as I come as well, the sweet cream dripping down my thighs and soaking the couch.  
He glances down at the wet spot on the couch and rubs a hand across my ass. "Tsk, tsk, puppy. You got the couch all wet. You know that's not allowed. You know what happens now, don't you?"  
I hang my head, a blush staining my cheeks. "Yes Sir. I get punished because I was a bad boy."  
"That's right," he murmurs, still rubbing circles around my ass before he pulls back and smacks it, the sound ringing in my ears. I yelp, the first smack jostling the carrot inside and I whine.  
"A-aren't you gonna take out the carrot, Sir?"  
"Mmm, let me think," he answers, delivering another smack on the other cheek.  
I gasp as it stings, reddening my ass cheeks and he rubs the sore spot briefly before he slaps it again.  
"Nope. Not taking it out. Bad boys don't get to have their presents taken out. But I'll be nice this time; you only have two more to go, puppy."  
I arch against his hand, silently begging him to continue. He chuckles.  
"Puppy doesn't seem to understand the concept of a punishment. Perhaps I should spank him some more, maybe make it ten?"  
I shake my head, whimpering. "No, no Sir, please don't give me more, I'll be good, promise."  
Another slap comes down on my already-reddened ass and I yelp, the action driving the carrot deeper into me.  
He stops, gently pressing against the base of the carrot. "You all right, pup? Not too far in, is it?"  
"No, Sir, it's fine. Can you finish my punishment now?"  
A smile and he does and I shiver against him, a few drops of come leaking onto his leg.  
He eases me off his lap, working his fingers into my asshole, grabbing the base of the carrot and slowly starting to pull it out. It finally comes with a soft 'pop' and I let out a low moan.  
"Did you enjoy your present, puppy?"  
"Oh yes Sir! It was the best present I've gotten!"  
"Good," he says, pulling me into his lap and kissing me softly. "Love you puppy."  
I lean up and kiss him back, slipping my tongue into his mouth. "Love you too, Sir."  
He hums happily, one hand snaking to the back of my head, holding me as he slides his tongue against mine. My own hands grip his shoulders as I tilt my head back, confident that he'll hold me up. He shoves me down against the pillows, pressing his body over mine, nipping softly at my neck and around my collar.  
"Good boy, such a good boy," he murmurs. And I grin, reaching up and licking his face. "Your good boy?"  
He chuckles, trapping me in his arms and burrowing his face into my neck, making me giggle from his beard. "Of course. You'll always be my good boy."


End file.
